All or Nothing
by Auset C
Summary: JakTorn If you don't like it, don't read it. Jak comtiplates his feelings for Torn and takes a chance. But it didn't turn out how he wanted it...


All or Nothing  
  
Jak/Torn slash. Yaoi. If ya don't like it don't read it. So simply neh?  
  
AUTHOR NOTE: This is my first Torn and Jak fic and I don't if it's good or not. I just realized that I really don't care if it's good or not. I blame it on low sugar. The song in this fic is called "All or Nothing" Hence the title. Enjoy! PLEZE! R&R!!!!!!!!!  
  
SUMMARY: (the stuff I couldn't fit in the summary!) Jak contemplates his feelings for Torn and decides to take a chance. I guess it did fit out front! STUPID ME!!!  
  
"BLAH BLAH!"- Regular speech  
  
_BLAH BLAH_- Thoughts  
  
_BLAH BLAH-_ The song

_Where did it all begin? When did happen? Why?_ Jak shook his head trying to keep his thoughts of the one elf that seemed to always occupy his imagination.  
  
_I've been standing out in the rain_  
  
_ I've been calling your name_  
  
Jak approached the entrance to the underground with a bit of fear and excitement. Last time he had almost been caught staring at the cold Underground Commander. Torn had given him a funny look before sending them off.  
  
_Got that lonely feeling again  
  
Calling out your name  
_  
"Geeze! Do you think that guy will ever give us a break!? This is the third mission in a row we had to do!" And there was that. Torn's bane. "The Rat" according to him. But he was Jak's best friend. Daxter. _Maybe I should tell Daxter? He will understand, won't he? What if he_ _doesn't?  
_  
_Do you hear me?  
  
Do you want me?_  
  
"Um, Daxter? You would be my friend no matter who I liked right?" Jak asked suddenly. The ottsel gave Jak and odd look. "Why would I break up with you over someone you liked? Well don't leave me hanging! Who is it?" Jak took it a breath. _Here goes nothing..._  
  
_Baby, it's all or nothing now  
  
Don't wanna run and I can't walk out  
_  
"Torn." Daxter put a paw to his ear. "Couldn't quite hear you Jak. Speak up." "I like Torn, Daxter! I don't know why but I just do!" Jak looked at his friend and expected to see shock or something like that, not a wide toothy smile. "I knew it!" The ottsel gloated. "I should've have guessed from how you look at him. Like a dog that isn't getting his bone and walks around with his tail between his legs!" Jak blushed. So he stared at Torn a lot and only one person noticed. _Shows how much attention I get._ He thought. "Well I'll just leave you two alone. Hey maybe without me you can have a civil conversation!" With that said, Daxter jumped from Jak's shoulder and walked of towards the Naughty Ottsel.  
  
_ You're breaking my heart if you leave me now  
  
Don't want to wait forever_  
  
Jak swallowed hard. He never felt fear like this before. He had faced Metal heads, Krimzon Guards, Erol, spent two years being experimented on and facing death every day but he never felt fear that seemed to writher in his stomach like a snake. _Calm down Jak. What would Daxter_ _do?_ He took a breath to steady himself and walked into the hideout.  
  
_ Who do you think you're fooling?  
  
Who do you think you're fooling?_  
  
Jak walked up to the desk that Torn was currently looking over. Jak felt kind of stupid standing there watching him work, but his mouth was refusing to make any sounds. "Hi Torn." He murmured. _So I haven't gone mute around Torn!_ Torn looked up and scowled. "Where's the rat?" He asked absent mindedly. "He... umm... went to the bar to see T-Tess. H-h-e might be b-b-ack later." He stammered. He probably sounded like a bumbling idiot right now.  
  
_ Baby, it's all or nothing, Baby it's all or nothing now  
_  
"Are you keeping something form me?" The simple question made Jak jump and lift his head up. He locked eyes with the ex-commander. When he realized what he was doing, Jak brought his gaze down, blushing in embarrassment. "No..." He murmured to the floor." You're hiding something Jak. Just spit it out already." Jak fidgeted in place. _Easy for you to say. You probably_ _have no fear venting your feelings..._ Jak wished Daxter was here for moral support. Anyone would be good, even Erol would probably help.  
  
_ I've been trying to get to your heart, but I'm chasing shadows  
  
We keep falling further apart, so near and you're so far_  
  
"I like somebody and I can't tell them I do." Jak blurted out. Torn rolled his eyes. "SO your nervous wreck because some girl got you tongued tied? Just tell her." He returned to the maps. "It's a guy though and I don't think he would return the feelings I have." Torn looked up so fast Jak was wondering if Ashelin and Erol came in dressed like a bride and groom could've produced more shock. "A guy?! I though you were straight too." "You're not helping..." Jak groaned. "I'm not here to make your life any easier." Torn answered smirking and returning to the maps spread out before him. "I know. I guess that is why I like you so much." Jak eyes widen in shock. _Were had that came from?_  
  
_ Do you care now? Do you know how?_  
  
Torn looked up again, this time the only thing that could've surprised him more would be if Daxter wanted to marry him. _That probably cause him a heart attack..._Jak thought desperately trying to keep some dignity. Torn gaze return to normal as he stared at Jak. The snake in Jak's stomach had now grown to a rampaging Metal head._ I'm so doomed...  
_  
_Baby it's all or nothing now, I don't wanna run and I can't walk out  
  
You're breaking my heart if you leave now, don't want to wait forever_  
  
"SO, you like me." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Jak squirmed. The way he said it didn't hint at what he felt about it. Torn now was standing up and walking toward Jak. "Yes..." "And you didn't tell me earlier why?" Jak gulped and tried to calm his nerves. _How does this_ _guy always get under my skin?_ Jak Wondered.  
  
_ Who do you think you're fooling, who do you think you're fooling?  
  
Baby, it's all or nothing, Baby, It's all or nothing now  
_  
"Because..." Jak started wringing his hands. "Because?" Jak wished he had some confidence or something. Jak thought about how the door was behind him and maybe he could make a break for it and never see Torn again. "Because I didn't want to be rejected." He whispered. Jak dismissed the crazy thought he had earlier because he could never leave Torn. Anyways, Torn probably hunt him down like Sig hunting Metal heads. He dropped his gaze for he couldn't look Torn in the eye right now. He was so embarrassed. He jumped at bit when Torn's hand rested on his chin forcing him to look him in the eye._ I am so doomed..._ Jak closed his eyes and waited for Torn to smack him and yell at him for even looking at him. He was shocked and bewilder when he felt his lips against his.  
  
_ Sometimes, when you touch me I just can't help myself  
  
Desire makes me weak, Desire makes weak_  
  
Jak returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around the older elf's neck bringing him closer. Jak ran his tongue along Torn's lips silently pleading for access. Torn oblige and deepened the kiss. As suddenly as it started, the kiss was broken by Torn.  
  
_Do you care now? Do you know how?_  
  
"Torn..." Jak groaned. He was thoroughly enjoying that kiss and never wanted to stop but the ex-guard had other plans. "Some agents for the underground will be here soon. The underground comes first Jak. Maybe when this is all over." Jak stood there gaping in disbelief. One moment he was kissing you passionately, the next he was telling to go. "Can't we go somewhere else?" Jak whined.  
  
_Baby it's all or nothing, I don't wanna run and I can't walk out  
  
You're breaking my heart if you leave me now, don't want to wait forever_  
  
Torn visage became stern. "Jak, the safety of this city is my primary concern here. I don't let my feeling get in the way of what must be done." Torn returned to studying the map of the KG Fortress frowning slightly. "Is that what happens to people in the Krimzon Guard?" Jak asked quietly. He turned away from Torn feeling like crap. "Maybe Jak. Who knows? No one can change who they are." Torn answered. His head was still down, as he wrote something on the map.  
  
Baby it's all or nothing now, don't wanna run and I can't walk out  
  
Jak turned around and looked at Torn. Maybe Torn just needed time. He did say maybe when this is all over they could talk about it. But he wanted to be sure. "Torn, do you love me?" Torn looked up and looked Jak in the eye. "I do love you Jak but," He indicated the map. "This is what I must do now. No offense but work comes before you." Jak nodded and walked toward his parked zoomer. It hadn't gone quite the way he planed, the guy was more concerned about the city than anyone else. Jak sighed and looked at the entrance. "Someday Torn. Someday maybe we can be together." With that he powered up his zoomer and took of toward the Naughty Ottsel. He wanted to have a long talk with Daxter.Maybe I might right a sequel concerning what Torn feels but more likely then not nope I won't. It didn't turn out how some people thought probably. I like a happy ending sometimes but Torn isn't the person I get lovey dovey feelings often and when he does expresses them. O well... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
